Esperando a Santa
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una tradición de la familia Snape


Esperando a Santa.

Espero que les guste y dedicado a mi beta reader y co autora, en la víspera de su cumpleaños.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto la idea y el OC que verán a continuación. Lo demás le pertenece a JK Rowling. Con este fic no pretendo ganar ni un centavo, más que algún comentario que quieran dejarme.

Feliz lectura y felices fiestas.

*Capítulo único*

La noche de víspera de navidad más fría que hubiese tenido en años. Diez en punto y la mayoría de su familia ya estaba en la cama. Una mayoría que contaba con Hermione y su pequeña hija de 5 años, Megan.

Un perfecto tiempo y silencio para prepararse un poco de chocolate caliente y sentarse junto a la chimenea con un buen libro para distraerse. A pesar de la estabilidad familiar en la que finalmente vivía, todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño como cualquier persona natural lo haría y a menudo tenía que extenuarse lo suficiente como para que pasara.

Mientras mezclaba el chocolate en su taza con agua caliente, un par de sonrisas lograban traspasar su usual rostro inexpresivo y comenzaba a negar con la cabeza. Muchos recuerdos que tenía y tan sólo un par de minutos para rememorarlos.

Al poco tiempo no fue el único en la cocina. Pequeñas pantuflas de conejo, se detuvieron a su lado y a los pocos segundos, un pequeño rostro pecoso analizaba sus acciones en detalle. El chocolate caliente era un delicioso y tentador aroma que no podía ignorar y tampoco, el placer de añadirle un jugoso trozo de malvavisco.

Una pequeña taza con forma de gato blanco y manchas negras, apareció junto a la suya, mirando hacia abajo para colocarla en las pequeñas manos de su hija.

\- Megan, deberías estar en la cama. – los ojos aterrados de la niña a su lado, sólo le hicieron sonreír a pesar de que intentaba aparentar molestia por su desobediencia. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y acariciar su pequeño rostro con su mano libre, mientras soplaba suavemente su taza con chocolate caliente.

\- Hmm… perdón papi.

\- ¿Acaso tienes pesadillas? ¿No puedes dormir?

\- No quiero dormir, papi.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza. – Y puede decirme, señorita, ¿por qué motivo no quieres dormir?

\- Quiero esperar a Santa, papi.

Guardó silencio por unos minutos, genuinamente sorprendido, mientras su hija no le despegaba la vista con sus brillantes ojos café y sus pequeños labios sonrosados, fruncidos en la espera del reclamo de su vida.

\- A Santa entonces… - se llevó un dedo hasta la barbilla y reflexionó cuidadosamente mientras su hija asentía una y otra vez, intentando cazar el malvavisco en su taza con dos de sus dedos, que seguía moviéndose en el chocolate y escapando a sus intentos. - ¿Y a qué hora crees que Santa llegue? ¿No crees que al menos debería dejarte una nota? No me parece correcto que haga esperar a una pequeña niña de cinco años, a estas horas, cuando se supone que debería estar en la cama, tal cual su madre ordenó hace un rato ya.

\- Quiero ver a Santa papi. Y a los renos también.

\- Hmm…

Pero no podía molestarse, ella era muy pequeña como para hacerle comprender que Santa no era algo más que una creencia. Una tradición.

\- Tengo una propuesta. Supongo que aunque insista no te irás a dormir y si queremos evitar el reclamo de mamá…. ¿qué te parece si esperamos juntos por Santa, en el salón?

Su hija asintió con vehemencia, así que colocó una mano en su pequeña espalda para indicarle el camino y así lo hizo ella, sosteniendo su taza muy contenta. El fuego crepitaba suavemente y creaba una atmósfera de lo más agradable, con una habitación escasamente iluminada y perfecta para dormir un poco.

O esperar por Santa. Se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos que tenían, tras colocar su taza y la de la pequeña sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ellos, alzándola entre sus brazos y sentándola en su regazo. Con ayuda de su varita, corrió un poco las cortinas y de tal forma que su hija pudiera ver la nieve caer en el exterior y los faroles encendidos en la lejanía, apenas iluminando las calles.

Se conjuró el silencio rápidamente, mientras ella miraba atentamente a través de la ventana y él sonreía, apartando un par de largos cabellos negros de su rostro y colocándolos tras una de sus orejas.

\- ¿Y qué te parece una corta historia mientras esperamos? Para no aburrirnos.

Dejó de acariciar su cabello y en el mismo momento en el que su hija se volvió para mirarlo y asintió un par de veces, acomodándose a gusto en su regazo e intentando contener los bostezos que de pronto habían comenzado a brotar de sus pequeños labios, como una cascada.

\- Muy bien. Déjame pensar en algo que ni tu madre ni yo, te hayamos contado antes. ¿Te parece?

No escuchó respuesta, pero sintió que asentía con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Sonrió al notar que se frotaba los ojos con sus manos, parpadeando tanto como podía para no dormirse y continuar con la vista puesta sobre el cristal de la ventana.

\- Ya sé. ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de cómo nos enamoramos, tu madre y yo?

Otra vez silencio, así que tuvo que moverse un poco para poder bajar la vista. Su hija no dormía precisamente pero parecía estar en una especie de trance y con la vista fija sobre la nieve cayendo sobre un par de banquillos en la acera del frente.

\- Lo tomaré entonces como un sí. Tampoco es una historia muy larga, así que no te preocupes que no te aburriré con muchos detalles. – carraspeó ligeramente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello como hacía un par de minutos antes. – Mamá era una niñita tan linda como tú lo eres. Idéntica a ti. Yo era su profesor en Hogwarts y para serte sincero, nunca dejé de sorprenderme con lo inteligente que era. Ninguna poción resultaba un reto para ella. ¡No conseguía sorprenderla con nada! Y todavía no lo consigo, ¡imagínate! Conquistarla fue la cosa más difícil que jamás hice. ¡Siempre me equivocaba y tenía que encontrar creativas maneras de demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella! Toda una fortuna que todavía estemos casados y te tengamos.

La historia más corta que jamás había relatado en toda su vida, pero no necesitaba decir más. Su hija ya estaba profundamente dormida.

¿Con que esperando a Santa? Lo sabía…

Con su varita hizo desaparecer las tazas y corrió las cortinas, poniéndose en pie sin mucho esfuerzo y asegurándose de mantener la cabeza de su hija sobre su hombro, para no despertarla.

\- Me pregunto qué dirías si supieras que has estado hablando con Santa toda la noche. – no pudo evitar reír un poco, de camino a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y a las habitaciones. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, dándose la vuelta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y encogiéndose de hombros. – Para mantener el espíritu… ¿por qué no? – dijo, tiempo después y tras caminar hasta la cocina para tomar un plato con galletas de jengibre y colocarlas sobre la mesa en la sala, junto a un pequeño pergamino y un mensaje. _– "Para Santa y a manera de disculpa. Megan intentó esperar y esperar, pero se quedó dormida al final". "Espero que te gusten, son de jengibre y chocolate. A ella le encantan. Y si gustas, hay un poco de chocolate caliente en la cocina"._

Se disponía a marcharse, pero muy pronto se volvió a girar sobre sus talones. Caminó con un par de zancadas y de vuelta hasta la mesa en la que había dispuesto las galletas. Dio un par de mordiscos a una de ellas y se comió otras.

" _Te lo agradezco mucho, Megan. Estaban deliciosas. ¡También el chocolate caliente!"_

Volvió a reír por lo bajo, finalmente subiendo las escaleras. Ser Santa tenía sus ventajas, especialmente esas deliciosas galletas que su señora Claus hacía cada año.

\- Y te quedarás a dormir con mamá y conmigo. Resultará más emocionante por la mañana, cuando despiertes junto a todos tus regalos y una carta de Santa.

A veces se preguntaba cómo había logrado vivir durante tantos años sin amor y sin momentos como ese, en los que pudiera contemplar a su esposa y a su hija dormir en la misma cama. Sin cada víspera de navidad, llevando a su hija hasta su cama, mientras intentase esperar a Santa y sin éxito, quedándose dormida a último minuto.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo de santa…? – escuchó que Hermione bostezaba a un lado, sin darse la vuelta.

\- Sí, otra vez.

\- ¿Y otra vez pusiste el típico plato con galletas, te comiste un par de ellas y le dejaste un mensaje?

 _\- Lo de siempre…_

Y no se cansaba de las tradiciones.

 ***.FIN.***

No sé qué piensen. Cosas extrañas que se me ocurren.


End file.
